Harry Matel
Harry Matel, formally Harold Alfred Matel, was a dedicated naval officer who served in several galactic navies, including the Confederate States of America, the Confederate-American Empire, and the Stonewall Federation. Early Life Matel was Born in 17 BNE in Richmond, Virginia to two unknown parents; unknown due to the destruction of birth records after the First Confederate War. Little is known about Matel's early life, but it is known that in 1 NE that he enrolled in the Confederate States Space Corps' academy in Richmond. Apart of the Confederate States Space Corps Upon graduation from the Academy in 3 NE, Matel was placed onboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Western as a Lieutenant. By 4 NE, he had been promoted to Commander, placing him in second command of the star destroyer. It is unknown how and why he was promoted so quickly at a younger age. When tensions finally broke between the Stonewall System Colonies and the Confederate States in mid 4 NE, the Western was one of the ships to not defect with Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth. During the battle that ensued between the loyal Confederate Fleet and the soon-to-be Stonewall Independent Republic's Fleet, the commanding officer of the Western was killed. Matel took charge of the ship, falling back with the rest of the loyal Confederate Forces to Earth. It is believed that in this battle that Matel lost his left eye. Because of Stanforth's defection, then President Bob Jindle placed Samuel Loke as the Grand Admiral of the Confederate Space Corps to replace Stanforth. Loke promoted Matel to Captain of the Western sometime during the First Confederate War. Matel was apart of the task groups that assaulted the Stonewall System and clashed with Stonewall Forces above Earth. Upon the Confederate States of America's defeat by the seceding western states, known as the Allied States of America, and the former Stonewall colonies, the Stonewall Independent Republic, much of the former Confederate States Space Corps fled into deep space to regroup. Matel and his Western was apart of the "rogue" ships. The Rise of the Confederate-American Empire As Darth Atra and his empire gathered resources between 6 NE and 9 NE, much of the Confederate States Space Corps that went into hiding after the war, now known as the Confederate Remnants Fleet, became apart of Darth Atra's super armada of ships, totaling over ten thousand destroyers at one point. Matel was one of the captains to join with his ship, the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Western. In 8 NE, when Atra's Supreme Commander, Darth Lues was looking for several admirals for the fleet, Matel applied and was awarded the position. He was assigned command of the Theta taskforce, with the Western the flagship of it. Sometime between 8 NE and 10 NE during a skirmish with the Stonewall Space Fleet, Matel's flagship was captured. After the loss of the Western, Matel was assigned a new Armageddon-class Super Star Destroyer, The Bone Breaker. In 10 NE, Matel led the Theta taskforce, along with The Bone Breaker, against the Freedom Star Station above Earth and was instrumental in the defeat of the Stonewall Fleet there. By the end of the Second Confederate War, Matel had served in several campaigns, including the space battle above Bane. After the "defeat" of the Confederate-American Empire and absorption of their fleet by the Stonewall Federation, Matel believed he would be finished with the military after the defeat. Service Within the Federation Once the Confederate-American Empire joined the Stonewall Federation, Matel was asked to serve as the Offensive Admiral of the newly established Stonewall Federation Space Corps. Matel reluctantly accepted the position in mid 11 NE, after learning that Darth Atra had recommended him for the position. In his new position, Matel was pleased to find the Western still in service with the Stonewall Fleet. He arranged to have the Western transferred to him to serve as his flagship of the offensive section of the Space Corps despite attempts by the Chancellor to have the Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer Shadow as his flagship. As commander of the entire Offensive Fleet, Matel answered only to the Supreme Commander of the military and the Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Characters by Nathan Fater